


Regrets for Never Were

by cynical21



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 01:16:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynical21/pseuds/cynical21
Summary: Jack's musing





	Regrets for Never Were

**Author's Note:**

> My thoughts about Jack's thoughts - but it really applies to anyone who ever walked away with words unspoken.

How is it that I never knew,  
That through the lonely years ahead,  
The things that I would mourn the most  
Were all the words we never said?

Grieving still for vows unkept,  
And all the music left unplayed,  
With tears unwept that flood the soul  
For promises we never made.

When efforts to recall your smile  
Call up a stranger’s face instead,  
When memory fails and vision pales,  
I’ll still regret those words unsaid.

As time winds down and days grow short  
And evening falls with vespers rung,  
My tears well up and fill my heart  
With all the songs we left unsung.

Drowned in the silence of your eyes,  
As you deigned to follow where I led,  
The sadness lingers in my heart,  
Still haunted by those words unsaid.

And when my last mistake is made  
In the place where lost illusions stir,  
I’ll mourn the chances left unrisked  
And all the dreams that never were.

The end


End file.
